Seven Personalities
by SpazzJazz
Summary: Arthur was completely sane, atleast he thought so. Warnings: Contains Multiple Personality disorder, mentions of character deaths, and VERY slight mention of rape Seriously its like in two words , Insane!Arthur, AU


He was perfectly sane.

At least, he thought so. Everyone else thought he was completely bonkers.

Whenever someone would say that, he'd roll his eyes, or laugh, or if Ivan was present he would beat them to the ground.

Seven. There were seven more. Personalities, that is.

Arthur Kirkland had seven more personalities.

There was Ivan, Peter, Elizaveta, Roderich, Natalia, Francis, and the Vargas brothers. No, the last did not count as two, they always occurred at the same time.

With Ivan, he was tall, intimidating, with violet eyes and cream colored hair. He could make someone bend to his will, make anybody cower and fear. He _loved _the fear that clouded their eyes, loved their trembling and whimpering. He loved their blood being spilled and the thrill of being caught. Arthur didn't, mind you, but Ivan did.

Arthur didn't like killing, but Ivan did.

With Peter, he was a ten-year old. Looked almost exactly like, except with blue eyes, he even had the bushy eyebrows but he didn't care as most young children don't. Peter wanted sweets and toys and just to play all day. He was a little boy trapped in a man's body. People would scoff and call him immature. Peter thought they were all jerks and bullies, and he'd tell them to shut up around his sucker. Arthur doesn't like sweets, but Peter did.

Elizaveta was a girl who could cook and clean, she was awesome and cool. She was pretty too, with curly brown hair and green eyes. She could take any down in a brawl, if they were threatening her or her loved ones, she wasn't exactly happy about being in a guy's body and nagged at him. He didn't like her a lot, but she helped him, when he was tired and hungry.

Arthur couldn't cook, but Elizaveta could.

Roderich is former, but stingy, and he could play piano like a beast. With dark brown hair and plum colored eyes, He didn't like loud noises or large crowds. He preferred to be alone with piano and play all day. He didn't like wasting, and like Elizaveta, would nag at him when he threw something away.

Arthur couldn't play piano for the life of him, Roderich was a virtuoso.

Natalia was pretty, with indigo eyes and beige hair(just a shade darker then her brother's), as well as creepy. But she helped when people made fun of him for dancing. She scared Ivan away as well, when he bothered Arthur and gave him a headache. She could be a lot like Ivan, but she helped Arthur maintain Ivan.

Arthur was a loser, but Natalia made him win.

Francis was suave seducer. He had the nice blonde hair and twinkling blue eyes. He could get anybody into his bed and let them leave satisfied and coming back for more. He charmed everyone and could get him out of tough situations with some flirting and a brush of the hand.

Arthur stumbled over his words, Francis was a silver-tongued Casanova.

The Vargas brothers. Veneciano and Lovino. They conflicted a lot, so to other people, Arthur seemed bi-polar. Sometimes he'd be bubbly and optimistic or grumpy and pessimistic. But they could sing and paint. Veneciano had auburn hair and caramel eyes, Lovino had darker brown hair and green eyes, and they both owned an adorable little hair curl the stuck out in opposite directions. Veneciano could charm people to be his best friends, but sometimes Lovino pushed them away. But Lovino kept him from letting his head float to the clouds and he helped kept his heart protected from heartbreak.

He wasn't talented in the arts, but the Vargas brothers could.

They helped him survive, keep sane. So when Ivan killed his brothers, Alfred and Mathew, Veneciano comforted him. Or when Francis let him get his heart broken, Lovino helped him keep his head high. When Roderich was being bullied for playing the piano, Elizaveta would step forward with a frying pan.

Now with Arthur, he could see spirits and entities. Like the fairies. The fairies were always nice.

The doctors said that he created them, the personalities and fairies, as a coping mechanism and he needed to let them go. He would shake his head 'no' and let one of his personalities come forward, usually Ivan or Peter.

Sometimes people asked to see specific personalities. They would get angry when he said he couldn't find them, that they were hiding from one another (usually they were hiding from Ivan and Natalia). They'd tell him to stop being cowardly and face his fears. He could be normal and live in the real world.

He'd bring forth Ivan then, because Ivan was always the scariest and he'd go and seek comfort from Elizaveta or Veneciano.

One time Arthur saw fairies and he asked the rest if they could see them, they never could. He was sad, he had been hoping to not be the only one who could see them.

He guessed that was his specialty.

Roderich could play piano, Ivan could kill, Elizaveta could cook, Natalia scared bullies away, Peter could have fun, Francis could charm, the Vargas brothers could sing and draw, and Arthur could see fairies.

The two men looked in through the glass window. This had been a tough patient. Usually patients would eventually want help(if they did something horrible) or wanted help already. Arthur didn't. He didn't care he had killed his family, or raped people.

"Jesus…" Gilbert sighed, running a hand through his hair. He watched as Arthur screamed and hit the walls, before stopping himself and crying.

"He has been this way since he was eleven. His brothers had been trying to give him help. Before, well, you know." Ludwig read, the report he was holding was two inches thick.

"Ja."

"Didn't you know his brother?"

"Yeah, I knew Mathew. He was beast at making pancakes,." Gilbert smiled, but it dropped quickly, "Come on, West, I'm tired."

They left the observation room and headed home.


End file.
